


Total Danganronpa Island

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempted Seduction, Because he's the host of this show, But fails sometimes, Cheating, Competition, Competition-Set Fic, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, False Accusations, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Multiple Pairings, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Rumors, Seduction, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Team Bonding, Teamwork, Usami | Monomi is trying to let everyone get along, my first danganronpa fic, regardless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Non-Despair AU. In the first season of Total Danganronpa, 24 teens had arrived at Jabberwock Island to compete in a reality TV show competition as Monokuma is the host of the series. Split into two teams, Lavender Rabbits and Flaming Bears, the contestants must compete in challenges and avoid elimination in order to take home the million-dollar cash prize! Rated Teen And Up Audiences for heavy strong language and small violence.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Danganronpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033980
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Total Danganronpa Island

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Danganronpa or Total Drama, especially its characters. Danganronpa is owned and associated with Spike Chunsoft while Total Drama is owned and associated by Fresh TV.
> 
> Anyway...first of all, I am not dead! Yay! Sorry to everyone who had waited for me to even post a brand new story for 9 months. I had life, work, and dealing with the pandemic. Not to mention the writer's block that keeps me from writing either. I had actually reached 127,989 views on all of my stories! Thank you to everyone for continuing to read my stories despite the fact I haven't posted for months.
> 
> Another announcement is this: due to me being very toxic over F-Zero, I had decided to move on to another fandom, since it was the cause of my downfall and I was so obsessed over getting F-Zero more noticed. So that means, there will be very few new stories for F-Zero fandom.
> 
> Now...to the actual plot:
> 
> I have this thought when I was watching Total Drama and this idea was born. So, I decided to take all 56 characters (all characters from the three main games and 8 characters from Ultra Despair Girls) and put them into generations. The first generation will contain 24 characters (15 from Trigger Happy Havoc and 10 characters from Goodbye Despair) and the TDWT newbies will have two characters (1 from Ultra Despair Girls and 1 from Goodbye Despair), the second generation will contain 16 characters (2 OCs, 6 Goodbye Despair characters, and 8 characters from Ultra Despair Girls) and the third generation will contain 16 characters (all 16 characters from V3 (aka Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)).
> 
> This took place in an alternate universe where the Killing Game and Despair events did not happen AT ALL. But Monokuma, Usami, and the Monokids exist. 
> 
> Finally, be aware while this is an AU, spoilers can still be marked as there are backstories that hints at which game that is from. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy the entire first season of Total Danganronpa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction/trailer of the first season.

On a peaceful day in the Pacific Ocean, there is an island around the area that is consisting of five bigger islands connected by a smaller, central island. The name of the island is Jabberwock Island.

And it seems peaceful on The First Island. Until...

"Hey hey!" A voice called out!

The camera pans down to reveal a black/white teddy bear that is standing on the grass.

"I'm...Monokuma! And no, I am **_not_ **a teddy bear! Or a stuffed animal!" Monokuma cried out. "We're coming at you live from Jabberwock Island somewhere in Pacific Island! I am the host of this season as I am dropping season one of the hottest reality TV shows on television right now. Here's the deal, twenty-four contestants have signed up to spend twelve weeks right here at this island called Jabberwock Island, they'll compete in challenges against each other, and then they have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward and immunity or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame and boat the Boat of Losers. And leave the island...for good! Upupupup! Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week all but one camper will receive one marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded one million dollars!"

He laughs again, only for someone else to say something.

"Hey, you forgot me! I'm your co-host!" A girly voice called out, as she appears next to him. It appears to be a white rabbit with white feathered wings and two upright ears accessorized with a pink bow. She is also wearing a pink dress and is holding her magical stick.

"Fine! Tell them your name, then." Monokuma scrawled.

"I am the magical rabbit, Usami! I am his co-host of the show as well!" Usami said happily. "Back as he was saying, to win this competition, they will survive the beautiful environment and each other!"

"Find out in...."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Island!" Monokuma and Usami said in unsion.

* * *

_**Official Trailer (This is NOT the final version of the trailer. So that means some of the scenes may not make the final cut.):** _

The trailer starts with a tropical island music vibe as the trailer shows Fresh TV and Spike Chunsoft logos before the next sequence of the trailer shows Jabberwock Island.

" **Welcome to Jabberwock Island, the perfect paradise island in the Pacific Ocean. This might be the best island ever! But...** " The female narrator said.

" **Coming this winter...** " The male narrator said as the scene zooms to the First Island where Monokuma is standing.

"A new reality TV show has been born!" Monokuma exclaimed. "As I am the host of this show!"

"Hey! You forgot me!" Usami yelled.

"Be quiet! Nobody cares about you!" Monokuma laughs.

" **24 characters from the first two games, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, had been brought to the island thanks to Monokuma. They think they are going to...Disney World. Even though it's in Orlando, Florida...** " The female narrator continued as the scene shows the 24 characters; Aoi, Byakuya, Toko, Chihiro, Sonia, Kyoko, Makoto, Celestia, Ibuki, Hajime, Mondo, Sayaka, Hifumi, Junko, Taka, Mikan, Soda, Leon, Hiro, Teruteru, Sakura, Gundham, Hiyoko, and Chiaki.

" **But...little did they know...** "

"You will be competing against each other in our brand new reality TV show, Total Drama! The winner after surviving the challenges/eliminations will receive $1 million dollars! And I am sure that nobody is going to leave after hearing that, right?"

Most of the contestants looked at each other and thought of it.

" **Now.** " The song, Old World Order from the Danganronpa 3 anime, starts to play.

The next trailer sequence shows the 24 contestants split into two teams.

"For those who got the lavender balloons, Team #1 will be the Lavender Rabbits while Team #2 who got red balloons is the Flaming Bears." Monokuma explained as he gives lavender and red rolls to the teams.

" **Get ready.** "

The next trailer sequence shows the first challenge of the season.

"Your first challenge is to jump off the airplane and land in the ring at the ocean!"

" **For the greatest reality TV show adventure!** "

The next sequence shows the elimination ceremony as Tropical Despair from DR2.

"I have 11 marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars. These represent a tasty treat called a s'more that you enjoy after roasting a marshmallow by the fire. At this camp, these represent life. If you don't get one, you will be forced to take the Dock of Shame and leave the island via Boat of Losers." Monokuma explained.

" **Friendship...** "

The next sequence shows the very first confessional of the show.

"I can't wait to get along with these contestants. And we can all be friends!" Chihiro said happily.

" **Romance...** "

The next scene shows a love letter inside the envelope and Toko holding it.

"I-i just h-hope he-he l-loves the letter..." She blushed.

" **Betrayal...** "

The next sequence shows a confessional, which involves Celestia.

"My plan is to manipulate everyone and dominate the competition so I can win the million dollars. And nobody will stop me!" She chuckled darkly.

" **Drama...** "

"She's mine! I asked her out first!" Soda yelled.

"No! You are stalking her, so that's a reason why she doesn't want you!" Gundham told him.

"This fight is going to take a while..." Sonia sighed.

" **And more...** "

More sequences show the many challenges that will be featured in the show, such as a talent show, cooking challenge, trust challenges, even a water balloon fight.

" **In the end...only one contestant will win 1 million dollars!** "

The scene shows the briefcase containing the million dollars.

" **Coming January 10, 2021...bring your friends and family...** "

" **For the most exciting Danganronpa AU show in history!** "

The final sequence shows Monokuma dressed in a suit.

"Now what are you waiting for...go do the challenge or I will eliminate you myself!" Monokuma yelled.

The trailer shows the title screen.

" **Total Danganronpa Island.** " The female narrator.

Before the trailer finishes, Usami appears out of nowhere as her theme song played.

"Hey! I just want to let you know that this show has no connection to the games or the anime at all. However, spoilers for those will still be present regardless. So make sure you did your-"

Monokuma punches Usami, interrupting her and grabbing her magic stick.

"No no no! No breaking the 4th wall!" Monokuma told her, as he ends the trailer by using the magic stick.

The screen shows the words: January 10.

" **Release date is January 10 for streaming services while January 19 for airing.** "

The trailer ends with the screen fainting to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I think I did a good job with the trailer, right?
> 
> And yes, there will be a villain in this. It will either be Celestia, Junko, or Byakuya. So you can predict who's the villain in this season!
> 
> Finally, shipping. Naegiri, Ishimondo, Band Aid, Hinanami, and Sondam are confirmed. Togafuka will be possible. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the introduction! Leave a kudo or comment if you like/love the story! Don't forget to leave challenge and event suggestions for the story!
> 
> Also, I am looking for beta readers, co-editors, and co-authors for this story! If you are interested in working on the project, here are the links below, including the server:
> 
> Form Application: https://forms.gle/FMkXbBazi7Dwe6zq9  
> Server: https://discord.gg/HuAgaSafNH (New link because I forgot to make it never expire. XD)
> 
> Chapter 2 will introduce the 24 characters that will be appearing in the story!
> 
> Until next time, hope lives on!


End file.
